She Was
by sarafu-chan
Summary: He never really saw her for what she was…A one-sided Ron-Hermione and a Harry-Hermione in Ron’s POV. One-shot


SHE WAS…

_Summary: He never really saw her for what she was…A one-sided Ron-Hermione and a Harry-Hermione in Ron's POV. One-shot._

_Disclaimer: Nope, Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. _

As I sat there, unaware of the pouring rain wrapping its coldness against my body, my mind revolved on her…

Only HER.

I remember the day when I first saw her. The impression she made on me was that of being a bossy know-it-all. She was already wearing her Hogwarts uniform by then and sat down beside me when she saw me trying to do magic. At first, I was taken aback. And after nothing happened when I casted my "spell," she proceeded on an endless litany of how my spell isn't a real one and how she's done a lot of research on magic and the such.

And it was there and then that I realized that she isn't just a bossy know-it-all… She's a _very_ bossy know-it-all.

And I was right, wasn't I? She was always the one whose arms would raise up in the air after a question. She was always the one who would say _"No, you're doing it all wrong!" _in a snappy primadonna kinda voice. She was always the one who would disagree with me and Harry whenever we would get stupid (but it still makes sense as I would always point out) ideas to do this or that. And yes, she would always be the _logical _one in the group, lecturing us whenever she feels that we have done something wrong.

As time passed and I got to know her better, I suddenly felt my stomach having butterflies whenever she's around. I would silently celebrate every moment that passes by when we're together. It's kinda funny…That's when I feel special, when I am near her. Like, when she flashes a smile meant only for me or when she would touch my hand in a way no one ever would...I would always find myself wearing a dreamy smile on my lips after those moments.

But because my pride always gets in the way, I tried hiding my attraction to her by making her the target of my humor. Pretty shallow I know, but that's the only way that I've come up with to disguise my feelings. And when she's had enough, her face will become all red and her voice will suddenly get edgy and then I will always silently regret what I've done.

But do I ever stop? Hell no.

I was not counting on the fact that my bestfriend was falling head over heels in love with her.

And then the constant bantering and teasing stopped when I suddenly realized that I was being the third wheel. In THEIR relationship. I never saw it coming. I mean, I should've known about it sooner or later 'cause I'm their bestfriend right?

Wrong.

After weeks of not hearing from them, I received a telephone call from her. I gladly answered it, thinking that maybe it would bring good news and at last, I would finally hear her voice.

"_Hello?"_

"_Ron? Is that you?" My heart skipped a beat. I know that voice! It's all too familiar. "It's me, Hermione."  
_

"_Hermione? Is it really you?" I asked though I have no doubts that it truly is her._

"_Come on, Ron!" I heard her stifle a giggle. "You haven't changed, have you?" _

"_Hmm, I don't think so." I replied casually, still unable to hide my joy that I was finally talking to her again. "So, what's the phone call about?"_

_I never knew it would be a mistake on my part, being direct to the point. But still…_

"_Actually, it's kind of a "hello" and an" invitation"…"_

"_Invitation?"_

"_Oh Ron! Harry and I are going to get married! Isn't that fantastic?" She squealed in delight._

_Silence crawled upon me, my eyes widening in disbelief. She continued to go on about how she and Harry were doing and how excited she was about the wedding. An eddy of emotion swirled over me. Shock, confusion, anger, pain and disappointment flooded my whole being. I never imagined I'd feel that much! After all, I should be happy for them, right?_

_As I strived on saying something intelligent or sensual, she broke the ice by saying…_

"_Ron, I know it still seems surreal… Harry and I want you to be there in that special occasion. You'll be our Best Man and Ginny will be the Maid Of Honor. You'll come, won't you?"_

_I felt a lump on my throat. _

_That was one of the most difficult questions someone had posed to me._

"_Of course I will. I'm your bestfriend aren't I? Your happiness is my happiness." I tried to get my voice even. "Just as long as the wedding cake would be delicious of course." There! Joking about something so serious even though I know that their wedding is important to me… Because it'll be the day that they'll officially become a couple and I'll be left… alone…_

"_Silly Ron!" I heard her say while laughing._

_And once again, silence formed its way around us. I felt uncomfortable so I told her, "Hey, I still have a lot to do. Bye now!"_

"_Wait!"_

_For a moment, my chest tightened. She exclaimed 'Wait!" for me. I could sense the seriousness in her voice and I debated against myself whether she is going to tell me something of significant matter._

"_I… Ron, I just had to get this out of me. I could never forgive myself if you didn't know so…" I heard her inhale deeply. "I really liked you before. A lot…" I could almost imagine the faint but triumphant smile now forming on her lips. "You might think this is a joke, but it is not. And I know that it may not matter to you anymore now but I just feel that you need to know." _

_And with that, she hung the telephone. _

Drip. Drip. Drip.

And here I am now, sitting on a tree log right under the rain.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

The pain of realization is horrible. Only after she had gone did I realize my feelings for her.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

I was too damn stubborn to do or say anything. I was too damn confident that in the end, she would still choose me over Harry. I was too damn naïve to notice that it was as plain as daylight that she liked me. I was so blind… I never realized both of our feelings until it was too late… Too late…

Drip. Drip. Drip.

I liked Hermione Granger. No, _loved_ her. I love her for who she is. If I were to turn back time, I would have told her that I loved her everyday. Then maybe, things would have been different.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

I was fighting a losing battle. I could never take her away from Harry. Harry is _THE _man. And what does that make me? Stinkin' Ronald Weasel…

Drip. Drip. Drip.

I hope she finds happiness in Harry. After all, they're only right for each other. I know I treated her badly sometimes but…I was immature. He's way better than me and he'll never treat her miserably. I mean, there must be something in him that makes her almond eyes soften easily while gazing lovingly at his face. Hermione, you care about Harry that much, don't you?

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Some more liquid slides down my face, but I don't care. I don't care anymore.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Hermione was right. It doesn't matter anymore. It will not matter anymore that she USED to like me. Nothing matters now. Now that I know…

Drip. Drip. Drip.

I know now…

It's time I understand…

That…

She was…

_A/N: There! Done and done! Please read and review! Yes, you read the last two words right. I purposely made it a (sort-of) cliffhanger so you readers will be the ones to have a chance to think of the last word/s. BTW, sorry for the grammatical errors…Anyway, the idea came to me when I read a fanfiction while listening to Nelly's "Over and Over." I started thinking to myself, what if Hermione liked Ron THEN started falling for Harry? Just food for thought, folks. I mean, there are so many hints that it will eventually be Ron-Hermione but I'm still a Harry-Hermione shipper all the way! (Waves flag with Harry and Hermione kissing each other in it)_


End file.
